Monophony
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: It would be nice if he could hate her, he mused. Easy, real easy…Too bad things weren’t that way. --Rated M for Tayuya's mouth--


**Monophony **

* * *

**A/N:** First time writing Tayuya, hope I did okay with her character. Warning - crack pairing Kiba/Tayuya. This was written for Lellian as a birthday/graduation gift. (You should check our her fic Secondhand Faith - it is lovely. In fact, you should check out all of her fics.)

* * *

Kiba sometimes wanted to say he hated her. It would certainly make things easier for him; it would also be rather believable. Most of the Konohans disliked her –- that or really, _really_ hated her. Okay, a few could put up with her, snide comments and jibes aside. Some liked her. (Why, though, was a question continually asked to those few). So, Kiba thought it would make sense if he could say he hated her.

Most people probably expected him to anyway.

The problem with that was that he couldn't hate her. No matter how hard he tried. He really liked her. Although, she didn't seem to like him much anyway.

"'The fuck are you staring at dog?" She growled, "I have places to be you dumb shit. Just like a shitty Konohan to shirk his duties."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up, will you? I'm going, I'm going." He sidestepped her and instead continued leading her to the designated area. Kiba absently if his job of escorting Tayuya about was more 'troublesome' that Shikamaru's duties with Temari. Temari certainly wasn't a pushover. He looked over his shoulder.

The look in her eyes was murderous –- actually and incredibly murderous. Shaking his head Kiba continued forward. No, his job was definitely more 'troublesome'. Shikamaru had the danger of getting smacked about, but Tayuya might actually kill him one day. He didn't think she'd care much about whether or not it was right to kill a member of a village you currently held a shaky alliance with.

"When's Kidomaru resuming his duties?"

He wasn't looking at her when he asked that, but he actually felt a hostile jolt shoot out from her straight at him. Kiba winced.

"Why the hell should I know?" She snapped.

"I wasn't saying—"

"I don't need you're fucking excuses. Just shut up and take me where I'm needed."

He considered talking anyway, but decided it against it. She wouldn't believe him anyway. Despite her mouth and attitude, she was a really good liaison.

"Oy,"

He turned slightly, "Yeah?"

She stared at him steadfastly her bright hair swinging in her face with the wind, "Never mind." She responded determinedly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Alright, then." He paused then suddenly. "Tayuya?"

"What?" Her voice was terse. Impatient as ever.

Kiba didn't like thinking it, let alone saying it, but he was attracted to the foul-mouthed sound nin. She was loud, accusatory, impatient, angry, and hostile. But she was also intriguing, feisty, beautiful, and decisive. He liked nothing more than someone who knew who they were and what they wanted. Kiba didn't like them soft and demure – he liked them unyielding and aggressive. Before he could change his mind – which really wasn't all that likely anyway – Kiba leaned forward and kissed her.

She didn't stutter or stumble or freeze in shock, rather she curled her fingers in the collar of his shirt pulling him closer elevating the kiss into a heavy one. It was all teeth and bites and aggressive fury. It was everything Tayuya was and it was heavily intoxicating. If kissing was ever supposed to be something, Kiba was sure it was invented to be just in this manner. She pushed him away forcefully when she was done.

"'The fuck are you standing there for?" She snapped, "I'm not going to be late just because you've never been fucking kissed. Get a move on." She shoved him forward almost irritably, "Dimwit." She added as if in good measure.

"Personality shifts, Tayu?" He chided.

She snorted. "No, just disappointed that you're a half-assed kisser."

Kiba glowered a bit. Brilliant. So he sucked at kissing, apparently.

He really wanted to hate her sometimes. It would make things so easy. Then he wouldn't have to deal with her insufferable honesty and mouth. Her hair shined oddly in the sunlight and Kiba reluctantly smiled. He couldn't hate her. Not even a little bit.

"Fucking idiot." She snarled. "You don't smile when somebody tells you that."

"You do when it leaves an invitation to do it again."


End file.
